


A Game of Chess

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: logan cant sleep and neither can virgil so they decide to play a game of chess to pass the time





	A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> well. i finnally finnished!!! this took me a couple of days and it came from an idea i had at like midnight and i started writing and i thought id carry on till the end. This is actually my first ever fanfiction - and its also my first ever time posting fanfiction too! I hope its okay ^^” i feel like its a little too long but hey - at least i acutally got it done ~~unlike those other wips i have ahha~~ but yeah i hope this is okay if you do read it :) i know it’s not the best but we all gotta start somewhere i guess(?) If you do find any mistakes or just have any feedback - it would be apreciated :) Anyhoo - i hope you enjoy :D

Tick

Tick

Tick

The only sound that could be heard in the background was the slow ticking of the clock on the wall as the two sat on the floor – backs resting against furniture behind them - on opposite sides of Thomas’ living room table. It had been Logan’s idea to play a game of chess after he had gotten up earlier that evening due to a lack of being able to sleep and had found Virgil awake, lying on the sofa doing not that much.

_-Earlier that same evening-_

Logan descended the stairs after not being able to get to sleep and had decided a glass of water may help. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he could see Virgil laying on the sofa, clearly awake, and scrolling through his phone, obviously unaware of Logan’s presence at the foot of the stairs.

Logan broke the silence by clearing his throat, which caused Virgil to whip his head round to face Logan, not expecting the sudden sound.

“Jeez- you nearly scared me…” Virgil said half to himself and half to Logan. He then turned back to his phone after giving a quiet “hey” to Logan. Said trait walked over to the kitchen, got his drink and then returned to where Virgil was – who hadn’t seemed to have moved an inch since Logan had seen him a couple of minutes ago – still on his phone.

“Why are you still awake?” he questioned Virgil as he noticed he didn’t seem to be going to sleep anytime soon.

“Why are _you_ still awake?” Virgil shot back at Logan

“I am seeming to not be able to sleep – I’m guessing it’s the same for you?”

Virgil didn’t take his attention away from his device but answered. “Yeah, just the usual reasons.” He then paused and then looked at Logan, “What about you? You’re not usually one to be up at this time…” he asked

“I don’t know why I am unable to sleep, my sleep schedule is usually fine I guess this is an exception.” Logan replied

“Heh, I guess… well… you’re welcome to join me here- if you want to I mean! You don’t have to, I just thought it might be nice as neither of us are able to sleep and-” Virgil has started to ramble a little but Logan cut him off.

“I wouldn’t mind that, thank you Virgil.”

“…its… fine…” Virgil shrugged and returned to his phone as Logan grabbed a book from a bookshelf and sat across from Virgil in an armchair.

They sat in silence for what seemed like ages until an idea hit Logan. He’d read somewhere that playing chess may help relax people who are experiencing anxiety, and he had thought that maybe the cause of Virgil not being able to sleep may be his anxiety (it would have made sense as he was the embodiment of Thomas’ anxiety). Logan had noticed how tired Virgil was becoming these days.

Maybe a game of chess may help Virgil relax a little.

“Virgil, how do feel about playing a game of chess?” Logan asked as he shut his book and faced Virgil.

“I mean, I haven’t really given it any thought, I never really played it that much” Virgil replied glancing over at Logan.

“I have heard it can be quite relaxing and neither of us seem to be doing much anyways, so how would you fancy playing a game of chess against me?” Logan asked.

“I mean, sure, I don’t mind… I’m not likely to sleep anytime soon so why not.” Vigil said in confirmation to Logan’s question.

“Right.” He strode over to the cabinet where they kept their board games and pulled out the chess board and pieces along with it, while Virgil cleared the table so they would be able to play on it. When Logan returned with said board game, he set it down and started to get the pieces out.

“Which colour would you wish to play as?”

“Uhh, black I guess…” Virgil said and then took his pieces and set them up on the board.

“I guess that leaves me to be white then.” Logan then started setting up his pieces as well “do I need to explain the rules?”

“Uh no, I – I know how to play” Virgil says as he finished with his side of the board.

“Great. I guess I shall be starting then.” He said once he had all of his pieces set up and the anxious side nodded in agreement.

After a couple of moments of thinking, Logan made his move and thus set the game into motion. While there may have been a couple of minutes of silence between each turn, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and both traits found the game quite enjoyable (not that Virgil would admit to this of course). The only exception to the silence were the small tuts Logan makes and quiet curses Virgil makes when either of them loose a piece to the other.

This continued for a while, Logan moving and then Virgil moving after.

“Hey Lo?” Virgil asked as he moved his piece on the board.

“Yes Virgil?” Logan replied after moving his piece, which took one of Virgil’s pieces earning a quiet “shit” from the other.

“Thank you…”

“Might I ask why you are thanking me? Not that I don’t appreciate it I just don’t see why a thanks is needed” he asked, adjusted his glasses and moving another piece.

“…just… thanks for…this” Virgil gestured towards the board.

“You have no need to thank me, we weren’t doing much anyway and besides, I do like a good game of chess from time to time. And I don’t really know who else I’d rather play this game with.” He replies and looks up at Virgil.

“Oh?” Virgil moved another of his pieces.

“I don’t think either of the others would have the patience or the knowledge to actually make this a good game” Logan mused

Virgil chuckles and smiles at Logan – a rare occurrence for the side to do. “Yeah, Pat would probably just fall asleep and Princey would get too confused and claim it was ‘a game for nerds’ or something like that.”

“Indeed” Logan laughed.

They both fell into silence again for a few minutes until Virgil spoke again.

“If Patton went against Roman in chess, who do think would win?” he asked after taking another of Logan’s pieces.

“Neither.” Logan took one of Virgil’s pieces. “I would say it’s more a question of who would give up first. Considering I doubt either of them would actually be able to win.”

Virgil rested his head against his hand a laughed to himself. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Both then went back into silence for a good while. The only sounds being that of the pieces being moved and the clock which reminded them that it was still indeed late – or rather early.

Virgil chuckled as he placed his piece down, looking across to Logan who seemed to have a disbelieving look on his face. “Checkmate.” Virgil said simply with a slight ring to his voice while giving a side smile at Logan’s face.

“How did you… what?” Logan was surprised that Virgil had actually won against him. Virgil just shrugged and kept smiling. “I guess I must admit defeat seeing as somehow you did manage to win. However I wish for a rematch.” Virgil raised an eyebrow at this. “You seem a good opponent and I wish to play another game. And, it was pretty entertaining.”

“I mean I’m up for a rematch if you want to,” Virgil replied. “Though you sure you don’t want to get some sleep? Aren’t you tired?” he asked after Logan yawned.

“Far from it. Now, let’s get that rematch going.” Logan said as he started resetting the board and Virgil helped too.

“So you know how I said about Patton vs Roman in chess?” Vigil said while returning the board to its original formation with the pieces in their starting positions. 

“Go on…” Logan said, facing Virgil after he finished setting up again.

“Let’s make a bet on who would duck out first in a match.” Virgil posed the statement to Logan. “Whoever wins has to give the other $10.”

“It would be whomever wins, and very well. I will go along with this ‘bet’ of yours, it would be an interesting endeavour to see who would win in the match – and thus this bet.” Logan replied and adjusted his glasses.

“Great. Let’s have them have a match tomorrow – or well, later today” he said after glancing at the clock and seeing it had gone past midnight.

“So it is agreed then. Now, let’s start this rematch.” Logan said and then moved his own first piece on the board to mark the start of the new match, in which Virgil replied by moving one of his own pieces.

———-

At some point during the match, they must have fallen asleep as when Patton came down to make them all breakfast as he usually did, he saw the two of them at the table. They were both asleep – Virgil had his head against the table and Logan was leaning against the armchair behind him. Both had soft smiles on their faces and Patton could help but let a little “aww” out at the sight and then proceeded to go and make breakfast for all 4 of them, deciding it would be best to leave the two be as they seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

The smell of Patton’s cooking lured the two previously sleeping sides out of their slumber and thus alert them that it was morning.

“I guess we shall declare this match a tie, seeing as we both have an equal amount of each piece on the board and we both fell asleep.” Logan concluded after he looked down at the board and then to Virgil who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and nodded in agreement.

A few moments later Roman came bursting into the commons.

“Good morning all!” was what he stated cheerily and Virgil groaned in response due to how loud the creative side was being. Though roman didn’t seem to notice.

Once they all woken up slightly more and Patton had finished cooking, they all sat around the table which had been set up for breakfast. Virgil and Logan both had small smiles on their faces due to what they knew what going to happen later that day. This gained the attention of the other 2 sides as it wasn’t everyday those 2 smiled.

“You two seem to be in a good mood this morning!” Patton said enthusiastically.

“I guess you could say that” Logan replied.

“It’s not every day _you_ smile, what’s gotten you so happy?” roman asked as he looked over to Virgil.

“Oh, it’s nothing…” Virgil laughed to himself – quiet enough so the others wouldn’t hear. “Hey Pat, Princey?” the names sides looked at Virgil questioningly. Virgil then proceeded with a question which made both him and Logan smile knowingly.

“How to you two feel about playing a game of chess?”


End file.
